A Child's Perspective
by The Writer Of Lucifenia
Summary: The world is a weird place. See the odd world through young Ruby's eyes. Real World AU, Ruby's a little girl with a big imagination. She's trying to make sense of her world.
1. Death and the Doll

Kibo - Hello, this story is conspiracy theory esque and takes place in the real world. It's a little dark, but I hope you like it. Let it be known, some of the characters will be... Not real. It's hard to explain, but you'll catch on as you read. This is a story following young Ruby Rose, and her perspective of the world around her. Also, the doll mention is an American Girl Doll. If you've never seen them, they are gorgeous dolls, very expensive ( used to be $90 now are $115. Not ideal to collect a bunch. The furniture is way over priced) though. I had six growing up (I saved my money and bought three of them the others were for Christmas and birthday) Look them up, they're very pretty.

...3 yrs. ...

Ruby P.O.V.

I never understood why Mommy never came home to be completely honest. Daddy never said why neither did Uncle Qrow. All I know is Mommy was in the woods according to the police man. Mommy never exactly came home. Actually, she went to live underground according to Qrow. I don't know why she'd wanna live there with the icky mud and scary bugs, but she does. Daddy sometimes visits her, but she never lets us in. I think she's mad at Daddy, Yang, and I for some reason. Was I a bad girl?

Yang's been sad lately. She says that she wants to find a different mommy, but I like the one we have. Yang says she's going to go to the woods and find a new mommy. I guess since Mommy was in the woods, other mommies must be there too.

I wonder what the new mommy will be like?

...4 yrs. ...

Yang and I went into the woods today. She said I could ride in the red wagon, so I slept a bit. We were in the woods for a pretty long time, I actually got pretty hungry. She said it was ok though, and that we'd be home soon. There were monsters in the witch's house. They attacked us and growled meanly. Yang told me to run, so I did what she asked and ran into Uncle Qrow. Yang started screaming, so we ran to her. Uncle Qrow shot the monsters and found Yang under them. She looked weird, I didn't like it at all. Uncle Qrow carried her and I through the woods. He ran quickly and was on his phone with someone. When we got to the edge of the woods, there was a big white truck. People in white coats grabbed Yang and put her in the truck. I got in too. The white clad people surrounded Yang and yelled at each other saying words I don't understand. When we got to a big white building, the people rushed Yang inside and she went away for a while. Uncle Qrow and I sat in a room with lots of other people who looked sad. I didn't know what to do, so I slept a little more.

When I woke up, a doctor was there. He pointed to a room where Yang was, so I ran there. Uncle Qrow and Daddy told me to stop, but I disobeyed. I hopped onto Yang's bed and curled up next to her. She was cold, so I took off my jacket and put it over her. It didn't help, she was still cold. She was sleeping pretty hard too, I couldn't wake her up, I guess she was really tired. The weirdest thing of all was that they put a white cloth over her face. I took it off. Daddy came running in yelling. The doctor took him away and Uncle Qrow sat next to me. He said Yang wasn't living in her body anymore and that she wasn't here. I don't understand, but I don't like it when Daddy says that she's dead. It's a weird word and it sounds harsh. Yang didn't wake up. Uncle Qrow said we had to let her be in the ground with Mommy, so we put her there. I didn't like it one bit. She didn't even say goodbye to me and I already miss her. It's been two weeks since she went underground and I don't think she won't talk to me when I visit her. I'm sad, because I thought we were friends and I love her. I miss Yang, I wish she's talk when I visit her. Uncle Qrow says she can't but Yang could never shut up before, so I know she can talk.

...4 yrs. ...

Daddy told me that Yang isn't here with us anymore. That she's completely gone. That we put her underground because she wasn't going to wake up and be with us anymore. Uncle Qrow says that the part that made Yang, Yang lives in the sky now and watches over me, but I can't see her. If she's really watching, I hope she knows I'm lonely. I don't know why I can't see her though, I think it's kinda mean she won't let me see her.

I still can't unsee what she looked like when the scary monsters hurt her. They ate her arm and there was red everywhere. Not a pretty kind of red either. I didn't like the red, it was a scary kind of red. I dream about it every night and it's scary. I don't like it, not one bit. I wish Yang would comfort me.

...5 yrs...

After a lonely year, my birthday rolled around. I got a pretty new doll from Uncle Qrow. She's got pretty blonde hair and bluish purplish eyes. I named her Yang, because she looks like Yang. Daddy was mad at me over it, but I love Yang. Uncle Qrow said told Daddy that I should keep Yang. He got Yang pretty clothes and a brush for her hair. I'm happy now, I feel safe.

But Daddy's still mad. He's always mad, especially when he buys dust.

But Yang'll protect me. She'll always protect me.


	2. Blake, Weiss, and the Weird Building

Ruby P.O.V.

5 yrs.

Daddy took me to the store today. He told me to pick out a new toy and I just couldn't find anything at first. I looked for just the right one. Then I saw it. Oh, how poorly they treat poor stuffies! They were all quashed together and thrown on the floor. I hated seeing them like that! I guess I felt the most bad for a cute black cat. She was shoved under the isle, all alone and in the dark. I asked Daddy if I could have her and he bought her for me. I've named her Blake and tied a pretty ribbon around her tail. I don't think Yang will mind sharing her hair ribbons. After all, she's spoiled a lot. But that's ok, because this time, she'll never leave me alone ever again. And neither will Blake. We're all going to be best friends.

... 5 yrs...

I went over to Grandpa's house today. He lives in a big house next to another funny white building. I went there with him once and lots of odd people live there. I don't understand them, but Uncle Qrow says that a smile is something everyone understands. So I smile. Grandpa took Yang, Blake, and I to get ice cream, but Blake and Yang wouldn't eat theirs. I ended up with extra. But that's ok, because we played at the park. We went down the slide and played on the swings. Sadly, one kid stepped on Blake's tail so I had to punish him. Grandpa said that violence wasn't necessary, but he forgave me and didn't tell Daddy. That makes me happy. Grandpa understands and he's nice, but I don't like his grumpy house keeper. She's always so strict.

...5 yrs. ...

I saw the boy that stepped on Blake's tail a today at Grandpa's work in the big white building. He's got a lot of stuffies. I talked with him a little, but he won't stop calling me 'Red'. I still don't really like him that much, so I went with Grandpa to sit in his office. He let me draw on the white board and spin in the cool chair. I love staying at his house. I don't wanna go home, I don't like the dust. There's always dust there. I don't like it, not one bit. The dust makes Daddy angry, but he still buys it. I don't like the dust, I wish it'd go away so Daddy would be happy again.

But even so, I'm ok because Yang and Blake will protect me.

... 5 yrs...

Christmas is coming. I want to get Yang and Blake something really nice since they're such good friends. Daddy says he doesn't want to help me with it, but Grandpa and Uncle Qrow helped me make Yang and Blake pretty scarves. I hope they like them, I poked my finger several times making them.

...5 yrs...

I got a pretty white cloak today. I also got a new friend for Christmas. She came with a really big house with lots of furniture and room. Daddy bought lots of clothes for her too. But he wanted to return her because he thought she looked weird. I said no, because I like her better than normal barbies anyways. She's got long white hair and pale skin. I named her Weiss and she lives in a big house because she's rich. Come to think of it, doesn't dust cost a lot of money? Maybe Weiss' parents sell dust? I think I'll ask her sometime.

...6 yrs...

My birthday was today. I went over to Grandpa's house and played. Grandpa made me cookies and gave me a glass of milk. I haven't had either in a while, we haven't really had the money. I'm kinda mad at Weiss, she's got a lot of money from the dust business but won't lend me any. It makes me said. I hope she'll be nicer soon and help out. Daddy's always mad. He's always mad about money.

...7 yrs...

Daddy's mean! He broke Yang! He broke Blake and Weiss too! I don't know what they did wrong! He also broke Weiss' house and ripped Yang's clothes. I hate him. He's going to pay for killing them.

...7 yrs...

I live with Grandpa now. Daddy died a few days ago. Grandpa sewed Blake back together, but he doesn't know if he can fix Yang and Weiss. I'm just happy to have one friend back. But I just hope that they'll all be ok. The only thing is, I don't live in Grandpa's house. I live at the weird white building. He's always there though. I made more friends in the weird white building. There's Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrah, and Roman. They're weird, but I like them. Sometimes, Yang visits me. She always tells me that I'm a good girl and getting rid of Daddy was the right thing to do. I love Yang, she's a good big sister.


End file.
